Lost
by OwlheadAthena
Summary: Where was she? This wasn't right! There IS no Gotham, or Central City, or Star City where she came from! But then who were these people? And why did they want her on their team?
1. Chapter 1

**Dude….**

**This is literally my sixth story I'm writing.**

**Did I mention they're all being written at the same time?**

**Disclaimer:**

**Danny Phantom belongs to the brilliant Butch Hartman, and Cartoon Network owns Young Justice.**

**BTW: Dani is really only a year old, but technically 12, almost 13 :)**

**EDIT 8/12/11: I'm rewriting this chapter, after re-watching the episode. :)**

Being transported to another universe really ruins your day.

And technically-12-year-old Dani Phantom was experiencing this first-hand.

All Dani had been doing was wandering around the Ghost Zone, totally bored doing nothing. (Well, her version of nothing was avoiding Young Blood, beating up the Box Ghost, and evading Walker… again.)

When, out of nowhere, during a high-speed chase involving a _seriously _ticked off Lunch Lady (long story), a natural portal had appeared in front of her and Dani had accidentally flown inside.

The fact that the entrance to the portal disappeared behind her once she entered didn't help.

_Well… this sucks. _Was all that Dani thought. (Because in all honesty, in a situation like this, what else do you think?)

After a few minutes of traveling at high speeds through a ridiculously long eerie green tunnel, Dani was shot out through an incredibly random exit.

And into what looked like a mad scientists lab.

Below were some of the oddest sights Dani had ever seen in her short life. (Which was saying a lost, since she was a half-ghost and all… which is already pretty crazy) Well, odd and also purely disgusting and downright personal to Dani. (And no, before all you perverts out there think up something, the scene below the floating halfa was PG-13.)

Three guys (One her age and two older ones) were currently screaming inside cloning pods where they were being tortured, which is where the personal trait and the disturbing quality of the whole thing applied to Dani, being a clone and all herself.

Then, there was a guy wearing a big (Dorky) golden helmet, with a teeny tiny little monkey like thing, which would've been cute had it not looked so freaking screwed up. Near him stood a guy with brown hair, a Hawaiian like shirt (But brown), a white lab coat on, and crazy eyes. (All trickling down to what Dani always thought a younger Vlad would look like.) Around the two grown men were even _more _screwed-up-monkey-things (as if one wasn't enough), who were currently just lounging about and-EW!- eating _something _off each other's back. (Which honestly, Dani didn't really need to see.)

Everyone in the room was paying close attention to something; screaming off their head; or just being lazy; so Dani didn't have to worry about being spotted… yet.

Choosing not to turn invisible, as being found was obviously inevitable one way or another, Dani looked around her surroundings which were, suffice to say, strange. Even to her.

At the far end of room, opposite of the cloning pods, was this giant green circle like thing connected to the wall that was some kind of doorway or other. But the _walls _of this room were just… unbelievable. They looked like someone had taken what you'd think a larger than life human blood cell would look like, but stretched and twisted, then stitched into the wall directly, amounts countless others. Gross, I know.

Meanwhile, the needles both electrocuting and taking away blood from their victims were slowly filling up with an ominous red liquid, almost to the brim while the cries of the three boys started getting louder and more strained as the electricity level started to be pushed up more by another human at the control panel, while an alien like goat thing looked over his shoulder. Finally, Dani couldn't take it anymore and clapped her hands over her ears. "STOP!" She screamed, making her voice heard over the din the boys were making. Immediately, there was silence, and Dani slowly opened one clenched eye to see…

… Everyone staring at her. "Oh… you heard me?" In his shock, the guy at the control panel had lifted his finger off the power button, for a moment stopping the cloning process. The three boys immediately let out a sigh of relief, relaxed a little, before looking up at Dani suspiciously. Dani, not used to all this attention (Well, sort of used to be staring at… just not comfortable with it) blushed a little and rubbed her neck with her hand. "H-hi?"

Finally, the crazy-looking guy spoke.

"_What _is that abomination!" He cried pointing up at her.

That brought Dani back to attention, and she put her hands on her hips. "The _abomination _has a name, you crazy-old man! And it's Dani with an 'i' Phantom!" She snapped.

Helmet dude spoke up. "Sir… she's just a girl…"

Dani's eye began twitching. "JUST A GIRL! YOU'RE A FREAKING SEXIST, THAT'S WHAT! DO YOU _WANT _TO GET YOUR BUTT HANDED TO YOU, 'CAUSE IF YOU DO, THEN KEEP TALKING MISTER!" Dani exploded. Normally, Dani didn't shout that often, but when people commented on her gender well… they could GTFO.

Everyone below her looked shocked… and, of course, that's when a teenager in a skin-tight white jumpsuit burst into the room, literally sending the door flying off it's hinges. At all the stares he got, the boy deadpanned. "I heard shouting… and came to bust these guys out."

Dani sighed and then pinched the bridge of her nose, effectively bringing the attention back to her for a moment. "Okay… sorry about that. Really touchy about the fact that I'm a girl and stuff… Alright, I'm good. Now then, someone want to tell me why some teenage guys are in cloning chambers? And why there's a crazy guy here? And don't try to sweet talk me, 'cause I've met enough crazy scientists before, and I can tell a creep when I see one." Dani looked over Desmond as she spoke. "And on my creep meter, you're a 10.5 out of ten on loopiness. So, who wants to tell the 'little girl' what's going on so she can kick the right butt."

"Uh…" One of the boys in the cloning chambers said. He looked honestly like a muted traffic light. "To sum it up: We're superhero sidekicks, we went to save some burning lab, found a secret lab underneath the burned one, investigated, found a clone named Superboy," He nodded towards the white-suited boy. "We fought, and woke up in these cloning chambers."

"Please tell me crazy-guy here already told you his master plan. Because I am _so _not in the mood for long-winded speeches and stuff." Dani rolled her eyes as she spoke, ignoring the seething Desmond, confused Guardian, and blank Superboy. (All the screwed up monkeys were sort of 'talking' amounts themselves, but everyone ignored them)

The boy nodded. "I'm Robin, by the way. This is Kid Flash and Aqualad." The other two boys nodded when their names were said. At that point, 'Robin' twisted his hand _just _the right way, and with a _Click! Hiss! _and a _Pop! _the cloning pod opened and he jumped down next to Superboy. Dani shrugged, before landing down on the ground between the two boys, facing against the suddenly battle ready Guardian and Desmond, and the savage looking monkeys. "Man, glad that Batman's not here right now."

Dani didn't really want to know.

"So…" Kid Flash drawled out, looking at Superboy. "Are you helping us now?"

Everyone looked at Superboy, who in turn fixed Kid Flash with a scrutinizing look. After a moment, the glare lessened into a normal Superboy look. "Looks like I don't have heat vision, so I guess helping's the only option."

"WHAT?" Hissed Desmond, causing heads to turn towards him. "You have _got _to be kidding me! You're not a _real boy, _you're a _weapon! _You belong to _me._" Pause. "Well… Cadmus… _but that's besides the point!_"

Dani snorted. "_Suuuuuuuuuuuure _it is." She said, taking time to deliberately drawl out the first word.

Meanwhile, Superboy had fixed Desmond with a glare that was showing how _much _Superboy wished he had heat vision. In a moment, the clone had sped forward and punched the scientist into the opposite wall, where the man stayed. (For a moment at least)

Superboy immediately wheeled towards Guardian, but a bat-a-rang smacked the guy in the head, and down he went, the helmet not helping him at all. (OH THE IRONY.)

At that point, all the screwed up monkey things had turned towards the three free people, and started charging, until a bright green dome encased them, making them smash in the steps. Heads turned towards Dani, who's face was narrowed in concentration against keeping the dome up around the monkeys, who were currently banging against the walls of their trap, slowly dissolving Dani's concentration and therefore the jail. "Just… hurry… _up._" Said girl panted, closing her eyes for a moment as she struggled to keep up the connection.

Robin nodded, before looking at Superboy. "I'll get Kid _Mouth, _you get Aqualad."

The clone scowled at him. "_You _don't order me around either!" Without waiting for a response, the Kryptonian jumped forward and broke the cloning pod glass wall, before crushing off the handcuffs on the Atlantian. Aqualad immediately collapsed into the stronger boys arms, slightly drained from the cloning process. Looking up at Superboy, Aqualad panted. "Thank you."

He was met with a small nod.

At that point, Robin finished picking the lock on Kid Flash's cuffs, leaving everyone know released.

"Come on!" Robin shouted at Dani. "We need to get moving… uh… girl." What? HE DIDN'T KNOW HER NAME!

"'M coming! This is harder then it looks, you know!" Dani grunted right back, before backing up step by step, following the four boys through the destroyed doorway, all the while keeping the ecto-dome around the crazy genomorphs.

Desmond at that point slowly started getting up, his eyes following their retreating forms. "Y-you'll never get out of here! I'll have you back in pods by morning!" The man threatened, yet gave no move to actually _get up. _(Why? Because he was lazy.)

Robin snorted as he let Dani, Aqualad, and Superboy pass him and into the corridor with Kid Flash by his side. Taking out a bat-a-rang and throwing it back into the room, where they lodged into the glass spheres that contained everyone's DNA, effectively breaking them, as he muttered. "That guy is _not _whelmed… not whelmed at all."

"Dude." Kid Flash stated, rolling his eyes before following him and the others into the hallway. "What is it with you and this 'whelm' thing?"

"I… really don't want to know." Dani muttered, before giving a nod to Superboy, who picked up the pieces of the doorway he had destroyed and smashed them back in their place. It was exactly perfect, but it'd keep the others trapped… for a while.

Once the door was 'sealed', Dani let her glowing green hands drop to her sides as she stumbled back from exhaustion and power drainage. A pair of arms helped support her as she nearly fell over, and Dani looked up to see a domino mask covered face. Robin. "Thanks," Dani wheezed, a bit tired. "Not used to… using so much… power. I'm Dani by the way, Dani Phantom." She added as an after statement. Before she could help herself, she added her sorta of catchphrase: "It's Dani… with an 'i'."

Robin gave her a semi crazy grin, as Aqualad walked over to her and knelt down to where she halfway sat on the floor. "Can you walk?"

"What, me? Oh yeah, yeah I'm fine!" Dani said brightly, staggering to her feet and leaning on the wall to finish catching her breath. "Don't worry about me, I'm good." She reassured the skeptical looking others. "Let's get moving… along the way, I can tell you how I got here."

_-One partial explanation later-_

"So, your a inter-dimensional traveler then?" Robin figured as he ran with his super-powered friends.

"Pretty much. Portals in the Ghost Zone are random. They can go anywhere. My Dad once went back to the Salem Witch trials, and even ancient Rome and Japan. You get what I mean." Dani nodded as she flew as slowly as she could, as to not leave the others behind.

"So… your a ghost then?" Kid Flash asked as he did his version of walking. (By running in place… backwards. Show-off)

Our favorite ghost girl hesitated. Should she tell the truth? That she was also half-human, as well as a clone. "… Yes?"

"You hesitated." Aqualad noted.

Dani let her bangs hide her face for a moment. "I'll tell you guys in a more… secure location. But basically, I'm dead."

"How'd you die?" Kid Flash asked in his blunt way.

Dani felt her breath catch in her throat. Robin noticed.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to." He directed a glare at his best friend, who immediately looked ashamed.

"N-No… it's okay. Honestly. I was… murdered. By my first dad." It _was _the truth. Vlad was, indeed, the reason why she was half-ghost. Dani felt a shiver run up her spine as she remembered when it happened. _Happy thoughts Danielle, Happy thoughts…_

Seeing the horrified faces on her new friend's faces, Danielle finished hurriedly. "Don't worry, I'm not mad or anything. It's behind me and all, you know, the past. It's the reason why I'm a hero and all: Give the justice I never got to others and stuff." Kid Flash's face got even guiltier. "It's _fine _Kid. Let's just drop it, okay?"

"No." Superboy scowled.

"Is that all you can say?" Dani muttered, before speaking in a louder tone. "Why not?"

"Why'd he do it?" Superboy asked, ignoring all the glares he was getting from all the other guys.

"Um… I guess he just wanted a son. And I was a girl. One reason I'm a little touchy about being a girl and stuff. I also wasn't… perfect. Flaws and all. Plus, I was kind of sick and all, so maybe he thought he was just speeding up the inevitable or whatever." Dani shuffled uncomfortably and inadvertently lifted off the ground a little.

"How old were you?" Superboy persisted.

Dani turned away a little. "There are two answers. Technical or truth. Which one do you want?"

"Truth."

"About a month. One month of living. Happy days."

"When? How long have you been dead."

"My first death-day party is coming up soon." Dani's eyes widened. "Oh my god! My death-day party! My parents will kill me, er, metaphorically speaking, if I'm not back home in time for it! Crap!"

"Why are you still staying with your parents if they killed you?" Robin asked confused.

"Um… I was stolen away when I was born from my biological parents by the guy who killed me. It's kind of complicated, but the guy who partially raised me before he killed me is madly in love with my grandmother, wants to murder my grandfather, wants my dad to be his son, and ignores my aunt. He also wants to buy this famous football team 'cause he's a billionaire."

"Dude… that's screwed up." Kid Flash said.

Dani snorted. "Tell me about it."

"So you're living with your real parents, right?" Aqualad asked.

Dani nodded.

"So aren't your parents dead?"

"I told you I'd explain later!" Dani panicked, glancing around quickly. "Can't let anybody find out my secret! Not here, not now." She muttered, confusing her friends even further.

Superboy opened his mouth, but Dani held up a hand. "Say one word and I swear I will possess your body and make you do embarrassing things in front of Superman." She threatened, which quickly shut the boy clone up.

After that, the foursome proceeded quickly with their escape.

…

"We are still 42 levels before ground." Aqualad reported as he raced ahead of the others. "If we make it to the elevators-!" Stopping short at what he saw at the end of the hallway, the five-some clustered together as Dani gapped at the screwed up _elephant _and _gorilla _like things (Combined together, no less) a few hundred feet away from them.

"I… don't like this place."

"Pfft, you're telling me." Robin snorted.

Turning around, the group saw the the little egg sac like things that dotted on the walls were a bright angry red. Dani had to force herself not to hurl when she saw a little white _thing _moving inside the red sacs. Of course, then it got even worse when the white things _came out _of the sacs, to reveal themselves to be even _more _screwed up animal like things.

Great.

Hearing a roar behind her, Dani and the others turned to see one of the larger genomorphs poised with it's fists raised above it's head, ready to smash down upon them. While the others immediately dodged, Dani just shrugged before going intangible so the fist went right through her. _Screw it…_

Of course, Dani got the surprise of her after-life when she saw Superboy _punch _the thing away. While Kid Flash used super speed, Robin a grappling hook and acrobatics, and Aqualad just duck and rolled, Superboy was _totally _and _completely _throwing around these alien-things! Even when Dani intangibly popped out of the ground and turned visible next to the others, the hardly even _jumped._

"Superboy!" Aqualad shouted to the clone. "The goal is to _escape, _not bury ourselves!"

_"YOU WANT AN ESCAPE?" _Superboy roared, turning to look at them with a feral expression. With that, he picked up the elephant/gorilla thing by it's _foot_, and threw it at a couple of it's own kind behind him, knocking them over like bowling pins.

"Um… is he supposed to do that?" Dani questioned.

No one answered her.

…

Aqualad pried open the elevator doors with a grunt and pant, before catching his breath a little, while the others looked around him to peer up the elevator shaft they'd have to go up.

"So…" Dani said cheerfully after a few seconds. "Who's going first?"

Kid Flash immediately used super speed to shot forward and latch himself onto the wall, not unlike a flying squirrel when landing. Robin did the easier way, and just took out a grappling hook and shot it up as far as it could, traveling with it, Dani flying at his heels.

Seeing the genomorphs behind him, Superboy quickly grabbed Aqualad by his waist and took off, going up… up… up…

And then _down?_

"I'm… _falling?_" Superboy realized, as the two slowly felt gravity overtaking them. Then there was a lurch, and suddenly they were going up again. Aqualad and Superboy turned (Well, Superboy more like craned his neck) around to see Dani easily carrying the two of them by grabbing a handful of Superboy's slightly torn suit. Looking around and seeing everyone's blank faces, Dani deadpanned.

"What? You couldn't tell I can fly _and _have super strength? Or is it because I'm a girl?" Dani mumbled something about 'Freaking sexists' as she carefully let Aqualad hang from a bat-a-rang Robin had quickly lodged into the side of the elevator shaft for them.

"Superman can fly…" Superboy whispered, half to himself. "So why can't I?" Dani bit her lip a little, wanting desperately to reassure Superboy, clone to clone, but this wasn't really the best place to spill some of her deepest secrets. I mean, come on… _it's a freaking elevator shaft._

"Dun know… but it looks like you _can _leap buildings in a single bound." Kid Flash said cheerfully. "Still cool."

_Thank God for Kid Flash… _Dani had to think as Superboy perked up slightly while Kid Flash helped him hop down on to the little ledge he was standing on.

At that point, Robin looked up to point towards the elevator barreling downwards towards them. "GUYS! This'll have to be out exit!" Pointing towards the door right in front of them, Superboy pried it open and they all fell through it right before the elevator passed them.

Unfortunately, the sound of Superboy punching open a door - again- drew the attention of the genomorphs on guard at that level. Growling something Dani couldn't understand, the alien like things rushed them. Immediately, the teens turned to their rights, down a corridor, running as fast as they could. Dani saw out of the corner of her eye a strange look pass over her fellow clone's face, before Superboy shouted "Go left!"

They immediately did so, Kid Flash taking the lead as he harnessed his super speed. "Right!" Came the new command, which they did so, only to lead to…

A dead end.

The only thing there was some pictures and a vent screen, but nothing else, Dani noted as she caught up to Kid Flash and Superboy.

"Oh great, _nice directions _Supey! Are you _trying _to get us re-caught?" Kid Flash said sarcastically, while Superboy just stared at the wall in front of him.

"No…" The other boy whispered, looking down, brown furrowed. "I-I don't understand…"

"No, wait." Dani spoke up, narrowing her eyes and flying forward. "Hang on a sec, Supey may be on to something…"

"Supey?"

Ignoring the boy's frown at the nickname, Dani willed her hand to become intangible and put it to the wall, turning it see-through as well. Immediately, the four boys could see a network of air vents, big enough for a person Kid Flash and Aqualad's size to fit through even. "Look, see? If we use the air vents… we can-"

"Maneuver our way through!" Robin finished, excited now. "Hang on…" Messing around with the computer in his arm, Robin pulled up a 3-D holographic map in just a few minutes. The others watched, amazed, as throughout the winding air vents, a marked path began forming.

The Boy Wonder smirked. "Let's move."

…

Robin led the way, followed by Dani, with Aqualad behind her. Behind the Atlantian, Kid Flash began to whine.

"Aw man, at this rate, we'll _never _get out!"

"Shh!" Superboy suddenly hissed from at the end of their little line. "I hear something…" Everyone became deathly quiet and still as they tried hearing whatever sound had reached the Kryptonian's ears. "Listen!" The boy jerked around, his eyes traveling back down their winding route, where insect like clicking and clacking sounded.

"I can hear them too!" Dani whispered, eyes wide. "Their coming!"

Nobody had to ask who _they _were.

…

"… We've got them cornered!" Desmond declared triumphantly, holding a pad in his hands depicting where the four escapees and one random girl were supposed to come out. He, Guardian, and a couple of genomorphs burst into a bathroom and rushed over to where the air vent was. "Any second now…"

At that moment, thumps were heard and Desmond grinned triumphantly. That grin was gone, however, when instead of humans (And a Kryptonian and ghost), _genomorphs _came out.

Desmond growled as he pushed the genomorphs off him. _"He hacked the motion sensors…!"_

_**ELSEWHERE…**_

Robin grinned smugly up from his arm computer. "I hacked the motion sensors."

"Sweet!" K.F (Kid Flash) cheered while Dani and Robin high-fived.

"So there's plenty of distance between us and them now." Robin continued as he stood up.

"And I've got plenty of room to _move _now!" K.F grinned, snapping his goggles into place over his eyes. With that, he took off in well… _a flash. _Bursting through the nearest door (To his left, behind him) and zooming up the staircase.

"Wow." Dani remarked, watching the redhead speed off. "He really is fast."

"Now all we have to do is catch up." Robin reminded her dryly, as he started following his friend.

It was obvious where K.F had been: You just had to look for the out cold genomorphs littering the staircase, making it hard to run with so much… _debris _everywhere.

Of course, there was more incentive to run when Robin, still messing with his computer, called "There's more behind us!" At that, Dani sped forward while Superboy (Who was behind everyone else) stopped and looked at the genomorphs behind him, before smashing the staircase the aliens were on, disconnecting it from the one early Young Justice was on.

…

Kid Flash, still speeding ahead, was obviously the one to make it off the stairs and onto the next normal level first. However, by the time he had gotten there, red alarms were sounding, and large metal doors were cutting off the hallway ahead.

"Ah, crud." He muttered as he found himself unable to stop running in time (One of his weaknesses), and he smacked right into the cold hard metal, falling backwards.

"We're cut of on-" Kaldur's statement of the obvious was slightly drowned out by the alarms… not that is was important or anything.

K.F slowly sat up, rubbing his head. "Thanks, my head hadn't noticed." Was his sarcastic reply.

Superboy walked forward and tried punching the metal wall, but he didn't even make a dent. Aqualad also went forward to try and help him, the two tugging and pulling and punching, but the wall stayed without a scratch.

"I can't hack this fast enough!" Robin muttered, fingers typing away furiously at his key board.

"Maybe I could phase through." Dani suggested, but jumped a little when she heard a roar and saw those elephant/gorilla genomorphs… _again._

"THIS WAY!" Robin shouted to be heard over the alarm, and kicked open a nearby doorway before plunging into, the other's quickly following him.

Of course, they quickly regretted this choice when they saw the _army _of genomorphs, of every shape and size, waiting for them, Guardian at the front of it all. More genomorphs appeared behind them, making the five-some surrounded by walls and aliens.

_Well then… _Dani thought._ This sucks._

Immediately, as soon as they saw their situation, Aqualad ripped out his water swords, tattoos glowing a light blue. In response, each and every one of the genomorphs' little horns glowed and angry red, like earlier when they had first escaped. A hissing noise erupted out of each throat, creating an eerie harmony, before Dani saw each an every one of her 'team mates' eyes roll backwards and they fell to the ground unconscious. Except for Superboy, he fell to his knees, face turned upward, eyes closed and expression strained.

Dani herself fell to the floor, but fighting to remain conscious for one last second, to see the goat like genomorph approach Superboy, before also falling unconscious.

At that point, however, the goat genomorph horns' turned red as he telepathically began speaking to Superboy, explaining how he was to pave a path for his brother; how he was to choose his own decisions without the influence of others; and how it had been he, the great goat genomorph who had guided Superboy to the vents and therefore freedom.

At that point, Aqualad began to stir, and the Atlantian slowly began to sit up.

_'What is your choice, brother?' _The goat genomorph asked through his mind.

Superboy stood up. "I… I choose… _freedom._" The last word was spoke with absolute certainty, and the redness if the goat genomorphs' faded as he nodded slowly.

"Feels like… fog lifted." Guardian muttered nearby, the genomorph previously controlling him had long since hopped off his shoulder.

"Guardian?" Aqualad asked as K.F and Robin got up, the former rubbing his temples like he had a headache, while Robin knelt down trying to wake up Dani.

"Go." Guardian ordered, moving to stand amongst the genomorphs. "I'll go deal with Desmond."

_"I think not."_

The crowd of genomorphs parted to reveal -lo and behold- Desmond.

"Speak of the devil… and he shall come forth." Dani yawned, still partly asleep, supported by Robin.

_-One definately fruitloopish fight with a monster-Desmond, and a seriously awkward meeting with Superman…-_

"It's time to go." Batman finally said after most of the Justice League left. "But we need to deal with you first, ghost." Dani realized Batman was talking to her after a couple of seconds. Then she blew up.

"I'm not just a ghost, you know. I'm still a teenage girl! So don't you _dare _point any fingers and just address me as a _noun_, because I'm honestly sure dressing up as a giant bat is just as high up on the 'Weird List' as being a ghost! And I don't know what happened to you as a child or whatever, but I've probably had a just as emotionally scarring experience as you, mister.

"So unless you constitution is different in America then in my universe, I believe that when you label people by their species, then that is 'not treating all people big and small as equal individuals, and therefore giving equal rights to them as well.' Therefore, I believe what you are calling me is out of your jurisdiction, so I have no idea how you, an American, can toss around the _backbone _of out beloved country like it's a piece of trash.

"The total irony of the situation is that you, a _hero_, isn't giving even a person like me _justice_! The one thing every hero should strive for! You're also backfiring the _second-most important _thing that a hero believes in, which is hope! Right now, your squashing my chances of even _starting to get used _to this universe if you treat me like a disgusting piece of filth you're trying-and failing- to get rid of! So, what's the proper way of addressing even a person like me? Or have you forgotten your manners, something your mother, whether she's alive or not, should have taught you as a young child! Well, what is your only obviously clear course of action now, huh big shot?" Dani jabbed a finger in Batman's direction as she finished, and a couple green sparks shot out from the tip.

The author has only one thing to say at the moment: never tick off Dani Phantom. She will rant at you like a crazy person.

Everyone-adults AND children-stared at Dani in shock. Finally, the Flash burst out laughing.

"I have to admit, Bats, she's got you there! The kid's one heck of a speech giver. She'd make a great lawyer."

"I'll I have to say is: whoa." Robin whispered to Kid Flash, amazed that someone for once had made Batman speechless.

Finally, Batman cleared his throat. "You'll need a place for the night. I'll take responsibility for Dani for the time being. Robin; take your new friend to the car, I'll be right there." When even _Dani_ stared at him, Batman almost growled. "Move!"

At speeds that rivaled the Flash-said superhero was impressed- Dani grabbed Robin's arm and started running towards the car.

"I'll race you!" She called over her shoulder.

The others could barely hear Robin's response. "No fair! You can fly!"

"Fine… no powers. I promise!" Came the faded response.

**Yeah… I'm the best arguer among my friends XD Some of them say I should be a lawyer, LAWL!**

**SO… there's the first episode! Because it takes so long for them to make the next season, the next chapter is just going to be in between the first/second episode and the third one!**

**I can honestly not wait till I reach the episode with Artemis XD I LUV HER!**

**But… should Dani and Artemis hit it off? Or hate each other 'cause Dani senses something about her.**

**OH YEAH. Okay, so on July **_**8**__**th**_**is when they first meet Ms. M and everything, but they free Superboy on July **_**5**__**th**__**. **_**That being said, it gives the now five-some (Before Ms. M) three days to screw around XD WHICH IS WHAT THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS WILL BE ABOUT! :DDDDD**

**Until then,**

**OHA**

**Original chapter: 2059 words.**

**Rewrite: 5,870 words :D HOW AWESOME IS THAT? XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys… make me… SO DARN HAPPY!**

***Tears up* I've had so many people put this on their story alert and favorite me as an author! So all I can say is… THANKS!**

**In celebration, everyone gets a mini-Cujo! :D**

***Millions of tiny Cujo's appear and begin woofing***

**WHO WANTS ONE?**

**Disclaimer:**

**Dani: OHA does not own Danny Phantom or Young Justice, because her allowance can obviously not afford it. Plus, she'd ruin both shows if she did own them.**

**Me: HEY!**

**Dani: What? It's true!**

**Me: -_-'**

**BTW: On wikipedia, for Young Justice, it says they released a comic series based on the show itself. The first issue is supposedly about Superboy and Wally/Kid Flash killing time while their mentors set up Mount Justice for them and all. Well, they never said anything about Robin! And since Dani's staying with him, she's obviously hanging out with Robin! XD**

**But before I get to the main part about the chapter, I have to back up to where I left off in the last chapter.**

**-Line-break-**

_-In the Bat-mobile-_

"So, Dani, how old are you?" Robin asked. Said ghost girl was sitting directly across from him, munching on some chips that Robin had tossed her.

Dani shrugged. "I'm turning 13 in a couple of weeks. Hopefully I'll be able to celebrate with my family."

"So… what's your family like?" Robin actually was curious. Dani seemed so normal for what Robin thought was a ghost, he wondered what living as a dead person was like.

Dani cracked a smile. "I have to honestly say, it's pretty screwed up. What I am, is actually not even supposed to exist."

"But, your a ghost? And from the way you've been going on, ghosts are pretty common where you live."

Dani let out a sigh. "I'm not… actually ghost. I'm a halfa."

Batman, who had been silent up till now, put the car on autopilot and joined the teenagers in the backseats. "_What _is a halfa?" he asked.

Dani looked around nervously. "People can't see inside, right?"

Robin nodded. "Their tinted and made so we can look out, but no one can look in."

"Okay then. Let me stand up." Dani fumbled with the seat buckle before standing up, swaying a little as the car sharply veered left. "Just… just promise you won't experiment on me." She pleaded quietly.

Batman and Robin shared a glance before nodding. Dani bowed her head, and a bright white-blue light appeared around her waist, making Robin jump. The ring slowly split in half, traveling in different directions before disappearing around Dani's head and feet.

Robin, and even Batman stared. The two-piece black and white haz-mat suit had… changed. Now a blue sweatshirt was in place of the top-piece, and red capri's replaced the black and white pants. White boots were now blue on white sneakers, and a red beanie was nestled on Dani's now pitch black messy ponytail. Dani slowly opened her eyes, and the dynamic duo were startled by the icy-blueness of them.

Dani carefully chose her words. "A halfa is a… half-human, half-ghost hybrid. I'm one of three in existence, in probably _three _worlds now. My human world, the Ghost Zone where ghosts live, and this world." Dani paused as she waited for the other two humans to respond.

"Uh…" Batman cleared his throat. "Who are the other two?"

"My dad, and our arch-enemy, the one who killed me when I was a baby." Dani shrugged. "It's apparently a small world after all."

At that moment, the Bat-mobile stopped.

"We're here!" Robin announced.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you ROBIN! Master of the 'duh!'" Dani muttered. Robin just stuck out his tongue in response, before suddenly asking a question.

"Hey, what's your secret identity?"

"Danielle Jackie Fenton, daughter of Daniel Jack Fenton." Dani smirked at Robin's expression.

"Why do you have the same name as your father?" Batman asked, and Dani's face fell.

"I'm exactly like Superboy. I'm a… clone. Or at least, I was supposed to be one."

_-Inside the Wayne Manor; Living Room-_

Dani sat on a chair facing the fireplace with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Alfred handed her a mug of hot cocoa, which she gratefully accepted.

"So, then. Why don't you tell us more about you?" Batman, now Bruce Wayne said, settling onto the couch opposite Dani. Robin, now Dick Grayson, joined him.

Dani stretched a little before replying. "Well, it's kinda long…"

"Aw, come on, Dani!" Dick whined, acting like a little kid.

Dani stuck out her tongue, to which Dick copied, causing an all-out evil face war between the two while Bruce and Alfred watched on amused.

Finally, Bruce quietly coughed, ending the face war abruptly.

"Er… right." Dani rubbed the back of her neck. "My story. Well first, I have to go back 20 years. My grandparents, Jack and Maddie Fenton, in college, had a friend named Vlad Masters. Jack and Vlad were both madly in love with Maddie, and did everything to impress her, while still being best buddies. Maddie was torn between the two, so it could go either way.

"Jack, Maddie, and Vlad were all interested in ghosts. At least, Jack and Maddie were, Vlad was just trying to impress Maddie. Together, the trio made a ghost portal, or at least a prototype. A ghost portal is basically a door between the mortal world, and the Ghost Zone, where ghosts live. Unfortunately, Jack wasn't the most… dexterous person. Instead of fuel, he put diet soda in the machine, causing it to randomly blast. Vlad Masters was in front of the ghost portal at the time, and got blasted in the face, giving him ecto-acne, which is pretty much ghost pimples.

"Horribly disfigured, Vlad left college and Maddie married Jack. Unbeknownst to them, Vlad had been given ghost powers along with ecto-acne. Greedy, Vlad spent the next twenty years robbing banks and possessing company owners to hand over rights to him so he became a billionaire by the time Jack and Maddie's second child Danny-my dad- was 14.

"Now we flash back to two years ago. Jack and Maddie Fenton are now the parents of 16-year-old Jazz Fenton, and 14-year-old Danny Fenton. Going back to their college days, Maddie and Jack build another ghost portal, only MUCH bigger. On the day it's to be activated, they gather their family of four and Danny's two best friends to watch the portal be plugged in and…. fizzle and die. My grandparents trudge away disappointed, my aunt who at the time didn't believe in ghosts just rolled her eyes, and Danny + friends just walk away. However, my Dad's best friend, Samantha "Sam" Manson-my mom- convinces Dad to put on a white and black jumpsuit and go into the portal.

"Because it's my mom, Dad gives in and goes in. He trips, puts a hand on the wall to steady himself, and realizes he pressed a button. It turns out my Grandpa put the 'On' button inside the machine. Dad gets electrocuted with ghost energy, and stumbles out with snow white hair, glowing green eyes, and ghost powers. He and Vlad are now the only halfas in the world.

"Vlad eventually finds out about my Dad and tries to get him to join him. But by that time, my Dad had chosen the life of a superhero, and Vlad is a supervillian. Vlad reveals his main goals in life: Marry my grandma, kill my grandpa, have my dad as a son, ignore my aunt, buy a famous football team, and now give me a painful death by ripping me apart molecule by molecule.

"Anyway, how I come along: Vlad, about a year after my dad gets his powers, decides to place matters in his own hands. Dad won't join him, but maybe a _clone _will. Vlad got a ghost hunter to collect DNA from my dad. Sadly for him, he only got my dad's ghost side DNA. He needs human DNA to make a halfa. So, he takes some DNA from Danny's best friend that's a girl, Sam to supply the human half, getting me. But Vlad isn't exactly the smartest cookie in the jar. He apparently didn't realize when you take a man and a woman's DNA, you don't get a _clone…_"

"You get a child." Bruce finished.

Dani nodded. "Exactly. So, when I was 'born', my human half had overwhelmed my ghost half making me fully human. But the ghost side was still in me, so Vlad decided the best way to get powers to show is through pain." Dani grimaced. "Let's just say it _hurt _to get my ghost powers. Anyway, I had been injected with this fast-growing substance like Superboy. But, while Superboy is only 16 weeks old to become the equivalent of a 16-year-old, it took me 6 months to become a almost-13-year-old. This is probably because my ghost side is unstable, as it was forced to show, so even just using my powers melted me. Forcing me to grow quickly probably would have made me explode into a puddle of goo."

"Wait, what to you mean by _melted_?" Dick asked.

"It means I literally 'came apart at the seams'. Before I was stabilized, I'd sometimes wake up with no legs." Dani frowned. "It sucked."

"Another reason why I'm not older: About six months ago the accelerated growing stopped, allowing me to age normally, like Superboy. But there's still more to tell. As I was raised by a supervillian… I was evil for a couple of months. I didn't commit crimes or anything. Anyway, when I was 5 1/2 months old, I was sent to kidnap my dad so Vlad could get his mid-morph DNA. Mid-morph meaning Danny's DNA when he was in-between going from human to ghost. I thought it was to stabilize me and the other clones, but it was really so Vlad could have the perfect clone son. Turns out he was gonna trigger some sort of meltdown in my body as well as the other clones so we'd melt into nothing after he got his perfect clone son, the jerk. But luckily, he didn't get that far." Dani smirked. "And it's his own fault."

"I managed to knock out Dad after posing as his third cousin, and Vlad brought us to his lab in Colorado. I turned invisible and eavesdropped when I was supposed to leave, so I got to here Vlad call me a mistake, stupid, freak and waste of space, which ticked me off. I confronted him, but he managed to convince me he didn't mean it. Dad escaped, talked to me, tried to convince me to let him go, but I ignored him. Then I realized I was melting when Dad pointed it out, and I freaked. Vlad managed to knock Dad out again, and I reverted to human form to save energy.

"Vlad put Dad back in the cloning chamber, and ordered him to change into ghost form. Dad refused, so Vlad ordered the last living clone besides me to possess Dad and force him to change. Dad was to strong, and the clone died from the effort. Vlad then turned to me and said to do the same thing, even though I'd been standing there the whole time. I hesitated, and Vlad grew angry." Dani winced a little.

"He said, 'YOU STUPID LITTLE GIRL! YOU EXIST TO SERVE ME, _JUST DO IT!_'. Jerk. He also, uh…" Dani made a slapping motion in the air in front of her and shrugged. "Well… I AM a Fenton, and Fentons don't like being ordered around. I set Dad free, and we kicked Vlad's butt. Dad's friends show up, I leave, blah blah blah.

"A couple months later, I arrive back in Amity, dying. My ghost half had officially begun to melt, and I needed more DNA or something before my ghost half melted out of existence. If my ghost half goes, so does my human half. Vlad managed to find out I was in Amity Park, and I got captured by a ghost hunter and got the lucky chance to be tortured for five hours straight by Vlad! HOORAY! Anyway, Dad and the Ghost Hunter that captured me show up and beat the crap out of Vlad. I manage to ignore the torture, and I tell Dad I love him, that I'm sorry I have to leave him, I'm glad that he tried, and all that stuff. Dad flips out and tries to hold my face, but I literally turn into green liquid and slips through his fingers.

"Before I said good-bye and everything, Dad sprayed me with an invention my grandparents made that accidentally makes ghost stronger. It manages to kick in at the last possible second and I manage to survive. I resurface to see my dad crying, and I talk to him, totally confused. It's like watching a kid on Christmas Day when he sees me and he pulls me into the tightest bear hug ever, and we kick Vlad's butt. I leave, but I see him a month later when I help him turn the planet intangible to avoid a gigantic asteroid, then I leave again.

"About two months ago, I come back for a visit. After the asteroid, my dad had revealed his secret identity to the world and stuff, so he was super duper famous. But this chapter in the government, the Guys in White, hate ghosts and constantly shoot at my dad whenever he's in ghost form. SO they see me, capture me, and use me as bait to capture my dad. Dad shows up, and beats the crap out of everyone, but not until I get shot. By a bullet. In human form." Dani grimaced and placed a hand on the middle of her chest. "OW is the best word. Apparently, the bullet was covered in some sort of poison, so I lose control of my tongue and I scream 'DADDY!' before I pass out.

"Later, I wake up in Dad's room and lo and behold, there he is. We talk, and we both agree we're father and daughter and stuff, especially after I tell him what I found out about myself from Vlad's research lab in CO. Happy times, blah blah blah, we end up here. Questions?"

All three men-Dick, Bruce and Alfred- stare at her.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Dani grumbled after a while.

Alfred blinked, then straightened. "Shall I take Miss. Dani to her room sir?"

Bruce nodded. "Yes. Dick and I shall stay here."

Alfred nodded and led Dani away. Dick could briefly hear Dani ask if she could take a shower, but it didn't register in his brain. He was still staring in shock at the place Dani had been sitting in.

"Dick? Are you okay?" His foster father asked.

Dick just mutely nodded before clearing his throat. "I-It's not _fair_, Dad. Dani had to go through so much to finally get a family she loved, and then she just got… snatched away from it by that stupid portal!"

Bruce's eyes were sad. "I know, Dick. I know."

"What can we do then? What can _i _do?"

Bruce paused before he began speaking, choosing his word carefully. "I think… I think you and Young Justice are going to have to be Dani's family for the time being."

"But, she'll leave, won't she?"

"Dick… it was a one in a millionth chance Dani ended up here. The probability of her ending back home, in her time period, is next to nothing. Dani may be here forever."

"Do we tell her?"

"Would you want to know?"

Bruce's question surprises Dick. Furrowing his brow, Dick opened his mouth. "Somehow… no. We shouldn't tell her until she's ready. When she knows she can trust us, and we can be a family to her. Me, Young Justice, and you. Is that… the right answer?"

Bruce smiled gently. "In a problem like this, there is no right answer Richard. Each choice has pros and cons. But you _are_ right. We can help her get settled, and finally accept her fate." Bruce stood up. "Now get some rest, son. The Justice League and I will have to be renovating your HQ tomorrow, so I trust you to help Dani get used to her surroundings. Go to the mall or something."

"But _Da-a-d_," Dick fake whined. "That's where you go on a _date._"

Bruce smirked. "I know."

**Woo hoo, Bruce is trying to hook up Dick with a nice girl! XD**

**SO yeah… the comic book inspired chapter mentioned in the A/N will apparently be in the next chapter! Okay then! XD**

**So then, no Wally, Kaldur, Connor in this chap, but we did have some secret identities revealed! XD**

**After hearing Dani's story, I honestly think Bruce-or at least Dick-would be willing to share their secret identities. After all, Dani IS staying with them, for now XD**

**~OHA**


	3. Chapter 3

… **Am I in trouble? Lawl, I haven't updated in almost a month… X3**

**Blame… um… global warming. Yeah. It burned my house down and ate my flash drive.**

…**. You don't wanna _know _how I got it back 0_0**

**Disclaimer!: …**

**Dani: Well?**

**Me: Hold on, I'm thinking!**

**Wally: Well, think faster.**

**Dick: We can't all work at super speed, Kid _Mouth!_**

**Wally: How _dare _you :U**

**Wally and Dick: *Bickers***

**Dani: … OHA doesn't own anything.**

**Me: !#$%^&*%#$%^&*%$#$%- I dun like you -_-' BUT HEY. I _do _own the clothes!**

**Dani: XP Who cares?**

**Me: -_-' *sigh* Anyway, I HAVE A BETA FOR THIS STORY! 8D I just wanna give a BIG THANKS to…**

**FLIA TIA! :D**

**Thank you, so so much for beta-ing this dude X3**

(A note from your ever-wonderful beta, Flia Tia: I AM NOT A DUDE!)

***Sigh* If I am correct, 'Dude' is a term of endearment. AKA, it means I call whoever the heck I want 'Dude', regardless of wether you're a guy, girl, cat, half-ghost, speedster, martian, Kryptonian, or fish-person :) XDDDD**

**ONWARD WE GO!**

…

_Current Date: July 6th, 2011_

_..._

"So… what do we do now?"

It had been almost 24-hours since Dani first landed in this alternate world apparently named Earth Insert-random-number-here. Okay then.

Anyway, the 'special team' that she and the other sidekicks ("PARTNERS! It's partners," Dick/Robin corrected.) had wanted was in the makings of being formed and was to be called "Young Justice." ("That makes no friggin' sense," Dani said. "Believe me… I know," Dick replied.) Batman and the other founding members of the "Justice League" ("The what?" "Big group of international superheroes." "Oh…") were currently renovating a cave inside a mountain called "Mount Justice." ("Well, _that's _secretive and not-obvious. And what's up with the cave?" "Batman's a bat. He lives in caves." "Seriously?" "No, what do you think this mansion is?")

And while Batman was gone that left two very bored teenagers. Thus prompting the question asked by Dani above.

Dick shrugged. "Bruce-I mean Batman- wanted us to go to the mall and… stuff. Yeah." _Please don't ask why, please don't ask why…_

"… Oh." Dani blinked.

Insert awkward pause here.

"… Wanna go to the arcade there?" Dani suddenly asked.

"Do you even have to ask?" Pause. "Yeah, let's go. 'Sides, you need new clothes."

Dani snorted. "I've never heard a _boy _say I need to go shopping." Dani looked at Dick suspiciously. "You aren't keeping something from me, are you?" Her expression read, _'Cough up Dick. Remember: You're with friends…'_

"What? You don't mean- you aren't asking if I'm- Oh _God _no. Not that there's anything wrong with that, I'm just… _not._" The famous Boy Wonder fought to say a complete sentence, while Dani rolled around on the floor laughing at his dilemma.

"But seriously though," Dani said, finally gaining her bearings after laughing so hard and standing up. "We have to go _shopping?_"

"_You _have to go shopping," Dick corrected gleefully. The answer he got in return was a very large, very fluffy pillow in his face. "… I don't like you."

"I dun like _you_," Dani retorted as she pouted on the couch opposite the boy, arms crossed and bottom lip jutting out.

"It's not 'dun', it's _'don't'_," Dick corrected yet again.

Dani sighed. "What are you, an English teacher?"

"It's my favorite subject!" Dick defended fiercely.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Fine, I'll go to the mall… _But, I'm getting the exact same clothes!_"

This was uncharted territory for Dani, honestly. Usually, she just got her mom to order the exact same clothes for her and with the speedy delivery system that attended the Manson's; new clothes for up to six months appeared on the door step in just minutes. But, being in an alternate universe that may not have the same shops, and therefore clothes well…

This was going to suck.

"… Not even a pink sock?" Bad Dick, you're barking up the wrong tree…!

"Not funny, dude. Not funny." Oh good, disaster averted.

Dick gave her a puppy dog look that said, _'Oh come on… Lighten up!'_

Try as she might, Dani finally cracked. "Oh _fine._ We'll go to the mall…" Dani's eye was twitching as she spoke, showing how against the mall she was. But _darn it, _why did her only weakness have to be puppy-dog eyes? Of course, maybe it was karma just smacking her in the face: give an epic puppy-dog look, fall victim to an epic-puppy dog look. Speaking of which, let's just say, Cujo may as well be the fattest dog -ghost or not- in the world (But that's a long story).

Dick pouted and crossed his arms. "Stop being so dramatic, Dani!" At Dani's evil eye, which could bring super-villains to their knees and kept her Godfather/Uncle Tucker in line, Dick quickly added, "I mean: Let's go!" Attempting to sound enthusiastic, Dick couldn't hide the grimace at the thought of shopping himself.

"Oh come on, I'm not _that _bad." Dani teased him, pretending that she thought he wasn't looking forward to spending time with _her._

"What?" Dick said straightening, before also going with Dani's line of thought. "Are you kidding me? I'm Robin, the Boy Wonder! I can handle anything! …Except you on a sugar rush." Probably. Who knows what happens when you give Danny and Dani sugar?

"Oh yes, whatever you say, _Boy Blunder._" Dani's tone practically screamed, _'I am superior! Bow to me, peasant!'_

Dick looked at her suspiciously. "Have you been hanging out with Wally, I mean, Kid Flash?"

Dani blinked at him, her sky blue eyes genuinely confused. "What do you mean?"

"…Never mind." Oh, nice job Dick. Now she's going to want to know what you meant!

As if on cue, Dani kept pace with Dick, who had been trying to walk away from the conversation both figuratively and literally, before stopping right in front of the boy. "Tell me what you meant." At Dick's silence, Dani resorted to one of her rarely used methods: The dreaded Dani-dog look.

Referred to as, 'The convince-you-to-jump-off-a-bridge-look' by her family (no friends, since everyone outside of her family and family friends just wanted to mooch off Dani's fame). Dani only used this when she really wanted to know something, or really, really wanted something. She wants it, she gets it. Fortunately, Dani's not a very greedy person. For if she was...then the world would be screwed.

Be thankful, be VERY THANKFUL.

Moving on, Dick quickly cracked under the pressure of the cuteness and epicness. Not to mention just the _hint _of sadistic-ness in the back of Dani's eyes threatening torture (AKA tickling) if information was kept under wraps.

Once again, you should all be thankful. Yes.

The Boy Wonder gave a sigh, before pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Wally… calls me the _Boy Blunder _sometimes," he admitted sheepishly. "I thought you picked that up from him, but if you're honestly coming up with that right now, well then…"

"THEN IT MUST BE TRUE!" Dani shouted, pumping a fist in the air before stopping at Dick's expression. "… Sorry."

Said boy shrugged as he tried getting his twitching eye under control. "S'okay, just… don't bring this up to Wally, okay?"

"I've never had a secret before…" Dani said, cocking her head and looking up at the ceiling thoughtfully. After a moment, she directed her attention at Dick (Having to tilt her head up in the process- Why the _heck _did she have to be so short?) blue eyes sparkling with excitement. "Okay!"

Dick blinked a moment at her eagerness. _Wow… she's just like Superboy. Except… happy. She doesn't seem to have done a lot of normal things, but she understands them. Maybe it's a clone thing? _"… So, want Alfred to drive us there?"

"I CALL SHOT-GUN!" Danielle immediately shouted before running off to where she last saw the British butler.

Dick looked after her. "Is… that a yes?"

**LET'S CHANGE SCENES NOW!**

"Alright… so… where do you wanna go first?" Dani asked Dick as she examined a map of the mall.

"It's 'want to'," Dick corrected, and in returned he got whapped on the head by said map. "Ow!"

"_Boy Blunder. Wally._" Dani reminded the other boy in a singsong voice. Right now, they were in their 'civvies' clothes, minus the glasses for Robin, who was in 'Dick Grayson' mode instead of 'Robin in normal clothes' mode. Dani was just in 'Dani Fenton' mode, but when she joined Young Justice, she'd wear slightly different clothes then her normal, every day outfit. Complicated, I know. It made even Dani's head spin when it was first explained to her.

To make it easier for her, before leaving for the mall Dick had tried on each of his different outfits as an example. So far, this was all that Dani had figured out:

Dick Grayson mode = Loose jeans, sneakers, and a gray tee with a brown jacket.

Robin-in-normal-clothes = Electric green tee, black windbreaker, black skinny jeans, black sport sunglasses, and sneakers.

So yeah, once Dick and Alfred had spent nearly an hour explaining this all to her, as soon as Dani could speak without being interrupted, she just looked at Dick and said, "You have a lot of clothes."

After sending the Boy Wonder into full-pout mode, Alfred and Dani discussed what _her _two outfits would be. Eventually, they drew up this using Dani's new identity-

"Whoa, back up a sec. I'm getting a new identity?" Dani asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, Mistress Dani. In normal girl mode, you will pretend to be my niece, Samantha Pennyworth, who's only just started schooling with other kids." Alfred replied in his usual calm manner.

"As opposed to what?"

"Why, homeschooling, Mistress Dani."

"What?"

"…" For the first time ever, Alfred did what can only be called a face-palm while Dani laughed.

Ah, family…

Anyway, getting back on track:

Samantha 'Sam' Pennyworth = Red beanie, red khakis, blue kangaroo pouch hoodie, red on white sneakers and short messy pony-tail.

Dani Phantom-in-normal-clothes = Black tee, white with black trim jacket, black baseball cap, black skinny jeans, and combat boots. ("Why combat boots?" Dick asked. "Dude… have you ever been kicked by someone wearing combat boots?" Dani replied. "… No." "Consider yourself lucky then.")

Dani's thoughts on this whole charade? "… I have a lot of clothes."

"Will. You. Just. LET. IT. GO?" Dick shouted at her, his eye twitching.

Coming back to the present now, what Dani and Dick were doing at the mall right now was buying Dani's new outfits… more or less. First stop? The first store the duo could come across. There, they bought several things, including jackets, sneakers, and jeans.

As they left the store with their bags in tow (via Alfred… poor old guy), Dani decided to speak up. "Why are we getting all _this _stuff," Dani gestured to their bags, "when all we needed were _these_?" At that point, Dani dug around in one of the bags before producing a pair of skinny black jeans.

Dick rolled his eyes. "_Because,_" the word _idiot _hung after the 'b' word (Apparently, Dick was spending too much time with Batman.), "don't you think evil villains don't check people's credit cards? If they saw that _Bruce Wayne's _credit card just _happened _to have every piece of clothing that Robin, in civilian clothes, and Dani Phantom, in civilian clothes, on it, then they would figure out all our secret identities."

"…" Dani paused, then nodded after a moment. "Oh, I get it now. So… where to next?"

The two continued along, not even _glancing _towards the stores like 'Victoria's Secret' before coming along a shop that looked kid/teen oriented.

"Oh my gosh, look!" Dani suddenly shouted as they were browsing. Dick rushed over, while Alfred took his time as he had to drag a mountain of shopping bags with him. "Ta da!" Dani cheered, before holding up a black baseball cap. Before Dick could express his disinterest, Dani turned the cap so Dick could see that on the front of the cap, where the baseball team logo would go, was a little white ghost emblem. It didn't look like any ghosts Dani had described to Dick from her hometown, more like one of those bed-sheet ghosts kids dress up as for Halloween.  
>Dick could see why Dani liked it so much though: It reminded her of home.<p>

"Let's get it." The words were out of his mouth before he could think, and Dani's shocked look is evidence of how strange this was for him at least, the hacker with the crazy laugh (He _really _should spend less time with Batman, who didn't even allow you a piece of candy). However, the grin that split Dani's face in half, and the hug that followed made it all worth it.

Said hug lasted too long, and ended too soon as Dani broke away to go skip over to Alfred the hat resting atop her black haired head.

**SCENE CHANGE DERP :3**

"Well… as much as I hate to admit it, that honestly didn't suck," Dani admitted before she stuffed a piece of pizza into her mouth. "Mmmm."

"Ha, see, told you so!" Dick gloated, before also taking a bite.

Dani quickly swallowed so she could retort. "No, _you _were the one to say how much you hated the mall!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!

"Yes you did, admit it _Richard!_"

Dick narrowed his eyes. "How _dare _you! Why I ought to-" Dick's teasing threat was cut of short when the following sounds happened:

**_CRASH!_**

**_BOOM!_**

**_HISSSSSSSSSSS!_**

Followed by the screams of terrified people. Dick and Dani locked eyes for a moment, understanding coursing between them, before shooting a glance at Alfred.

Said British butler looked up from his newpaper where his nose was buried. "Well… _if you insist,_" he drawled out in a bored monotone, but both super-kids could see the play-full twinkle in his eyes.

"Thanks, Agent A!" The duo chorused in unison, before hugging the older man tightly around the waist. Then, the two turned and joined the panicking crowd, disappearing into its midst.

"Just… come back safe." Alfred sighed, watching them go, before turning back to his newspaper and began reading again, tuning out the crowd rushing past him.

…

**... My sound effects are _amazing, _aren't they -_-' NO COMMENT FROM YOU, FLIA! XD**

**Alfred is so epic, I'm just saying it now.**

**Anyway, SUCKISH CLIFFY IS SUCKISH! XD**

**Hahahahahahahahahaha!**

**Robin: Hey! That's _my _signature cackle!**

**Me: Oh, sorry! Well, I guess I'm GOING GH-**

**Dani: No.**

**Me: -_-' Alright, how about…**

**REVIEW! :3**

**Dick/Dani: That's not a signature line!**

**Me: Shush! *Smiles at camera***

**~OHA**

Ok, I suppose that I am somewhat to blame for the long wait in between updates, but my parents _dragged_ me on vacation to Yosemite, and it was so _boring_...Nah, I'm kidding you, Yosemite is awesome! Anyways, _"She started the slow updates for this story!"_ *Points finger at OHA and runs away.*

Your ever-wondeful beta,

Flia Tia

=P

**… For the record, I still blame you XP JK!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back, readers. Apparently, I only update once a year. -_-'**

**Okay then.**

**Oh yeah, little note: So, I've decided that I'm going to set a deadline of getting to 50,000 words one year from when **_**Lost **_**first began. If I finish my word goal before that, even better :D**

**Of course, I expect that I'll need about 14 chapters to get to my goal… great… Although I think I can swing it XD (Although, with my incredibly flimsy updating, I'm not so sure now… -_-)**

**Disclaimer: If I were Chuck Norris, I could totally say I own Danny Phantom and Young Justice. But I'm not Chuck Norris. I'm a teenage girl. I also don't have a totally amazing beard. Although I'm not sure whether that's a good or bad thing.**

**Heh.**

**Logic.**

_OK, your ever-wonderful Beta Flia here :)_

_First off: I do not agree with OHA's idea of her being even somewhat _able_ to get 50,000 words, just because I got this chapter (and actually only half of it :l_ )**(SHUDDUP. :|)**_ about two months after the last one. Plus, it seems to be taking me forever to edit this. Dear readers (or 'fans' as she calls you, though I doubt there are many of you out there [just kidding :P ]), please tell your lovely author to pay attention in her English class._

_Actually, that's the only thing I have to say. Surprised?_

_Oh yeah. If you're going to flame, at least have the decency to be signed in! This isn't even my story and I still feel insulted! In fact, keep your flames to yourselves!_

_Have fun reading!_

…

"We gotta find somewhere to change!" said Dick, now getting into 'The Boy Wonder' mode.

"Bathrooms?" Dani suggested, struggling to stay with Dick as they cut through the screaming mob of people.

Dick did not even taking a second to stop sprinting, just shrugged, before suddenly veering to the left. Dani had to take a leap to scale an overturned chair as she continued to follow him, and saw while she was in mid-air a pair of doors.

The bathrooms.

"That's convenient," Dani remarked, but didn't dwell on the fact as she threw open the door marked 'Ladies' and rushed into a open stall.

To remain covert, Dani refrained from saying her usual catchphrase of 'I'm going GHOST!', instead just letting the bright white rings travel over her body. The process made the whole stall light up, and Dani squinted her eyes at her rather _bright_ reflection in the metal door.

"Gotta work on dimming my rings," the ghost girl muttered before phasing through the stall and then the door. Dick was already outside, in full Robin costume, adjusting his utility belt.

"What the- How are you already- I thought you had to change-" Dani couldn't keep herself from babbling, confused as to how the human beat her when it only took her _seconds_to transform.

Seemingly ignoring Dani's embarrassment at sounding like a complete idiot, Dick- _Robin _just looked up at her and flashed a small, blinding smile.

"Come on, let's go take down some baddies." With that, the Boy Wonder turned and began running towards the place where the loud roars and hisses that had sounded earlier with Dani now easily keeping pace with him since she was flying. As they were neck and neck, Dick suddenly turned his face in her direction and he flipping over a table. "And in answer to your question… they don't call me the Boy Wonder for nothing!"

Dani stopped slightly, blinked, opened her mouth before closing it and just shook her head muttering something underneath her breath, prompting Dick ("He sure lives up to his name," Dani thought) to just give her another teasing grin before firing off a grappling hook to propel himself up to one of the upper levels around the food court.

The Boy Wonder perched on the railing of the glass wall, peering down at the commotion below him. Dani joined him, and looked down at the absolute chaos occurring below them.

Tables were knocked over and thrown everywhere. Food and – hopefully – ketchup were sprayed across the floor in random patches. Some civilians were still making their escape as this giant _green _thing lumbered around, making growling and such noises. Within moments, the entire food court was empty save the thing and the two heroes. The green thing, satisfied it was alone, promptly began chewing on someone's abandoned cheeseburger, before wagging its tail.

Hold up – this thing was barking, eating human food, and wagging its tail. If there was _anybody _in all three world's Dani knew who did that, it was…

"Cujo!" Dani shouted, before leaping down to confront the giant green thing that Robin had at that point deduced to be a dog. (It had ears, paws, and tail.)

"Dani, wait!" Dick reached to grab Dani's foot as she flew by him, but she turned intangible to escape his grip and zoomed towards the dog – which Robin suddenly realized was a flipping _ghost_ – and then tackled the giant freaking thing to the ground.

Robin wasn't fully sure what he expected. Maybe Dani utterly destroying the dog? Maybe the dog utterly destroying Dani? (Dick shuddered at the thought.) He did not, at all, expect for the giant ferocious _green glowing ghost dog _to turn into a small, adorable puppy, that was also still _glowing green. _And of course, it was still a ghost.

And of course, glowing green. Can't forget that.

"Holy '-fusion', heavy on the 'con'!" Robin exclaimed under his breath before jumping off the railing he was perched on to land besides Dani and Cujo – which, apparently, was the dog's name, judging by Dani's exclamation when she saw the thing/ghost/dog/whatever. The former of which was scratching the latter underneath the chin.

"Uhh… Dani? Mind telling me what's going on here?"

**...**

**And... that's all she wrote :3**

**BUT REST ASSURED, READERS, THIS IS NOT THE ENTIRE CHAPTER.**

**I just _really _wanna upload something to get rid of that random totally b-wordy author's note I had up -_-'**

**Yeah, sorry 'bout that. Don't really know why I sounded so ticked ^_^'**

**ANYWAY, I still have to write the rest of this chapter XD Lol, but this'll do for the time-being. CLIFFY OMGGGGGGGGGGGGG.**

**Yupyup.**

**Review (If you want ;3)  
>~OHA<br>(Oh man, Flia's gonna be so ticked that I didn't tell her I planned on posting this half-chapter up XD)**


	5. Chapter 5

**DURHURWHATISTHISANUPDATEOMFG.**

**Disclaimer: If I were Chuck Norris, I could totally say I own Danny Phantom and Young Justice. But I'm not Chuck Norris. I'm a teenage girl. I also don't have a totally amazing beard. Although I'm not sure whether that's a good or bad thing.**

**Heh.**

**Logic.**

_OK, your ever-wonderful Beta Flia here :)_

_First off: I do not agree with OHA's idea of her being even somewhat able to get 50,000 words, just because I got this chapter (and actually only half of it :l )(SHUDDUP. :|) about two months after the last one. Plus, it seems to be taking me forever to edit this. Dear readers (or 'fans' as she calls you, though I doubt there are many of you out there [just kidding :P ]), please tell your lovely author to pay attention in her English class._

_Actually, that's the only thing I have to say. Surprised?_

_Oh yeah. If you're going to flame, at least have the decency to be signed in! This isn't even my story and I still feel insulted! In fact, keep your flames to yourselves!_

_Have fun reading!_

**Anyway, readers, EVERYTHING IS BEAUTIFUL AND NOTHING HURTS. **

**Much. **

**I don't know. Life sucks, with FOUR tests this past week, two on thursday, two on friday, and one on Wednesday.**

**Wait.**

**That's five tests.**

**Geez, my brain really _is _fried, ohmygod. This chapter isn't even gonna make sense, I have a feeling.**

_Flia here: God, OHA, that _does_ suck._

**_OHA: IKR? D:_**

**Dick: Does that mean… your BATSENSES ARE TIGNLING? *trollface***

**Me: -_-… OKAYLOLIADMITIGIGGLED.**

**Dani: Oh god DX**

**OKAY, SO I PRESENT TO YOU CHAPTER 4(?) PART TWO. (See why part two at bottom)**

**…**

Current Date: July 6th, 2011

"_Uhh… Dani? Mind telling me what's going on here?"_

**.**

"Oh! Robin! This is my puppy, Cujo!" Dani cuddled the _freaking green glowing thing _to her chest, cooing at the little green bundle that seemed perfectly fine with all the attention. In fact, 'Cujo' whined a little and squirmed, reaching his head up to lick Dani on the nose. The ghost girl let out a small giggle before petting the ghost puppy again.

Dick stared at this all from two feet away. Girls.

He'd _never _understand them.

Desperately trying to regain control of the increasingly spiraling out of control situation, Dick asked the only question he could think of: "You're not gonna _keep _him, are you?"

Silence reigned for a moment. Then;

"You mean I might not be able to keep him?" Dani's normally big green eyes widened even further and began to fill with moisture as he bottom lip began to wobble.

Oh God.

* * *

><p><em>Current Date: July 6th, 2011 <em>(Later)

...

Dani was still trying to process the information she had just been given, as she stubbornly clung to her ghost puppy. "So… you're saying you _won't _destroy Cujo, right?"

All three men -Batman, Alfred, and Dick- sighed, having already gone over this. "No, Dani." Bruce spoke slowly, trying to get the point across _finally_. He could already feel the migraine coming on. At this rate, these two kids would be the death of him. "We are _not _going to turn Cujo over to the government or blast him or whatever forms of torture you proposed." _Unless he chews my shoes, or the furniture, or pees in the Batcave. Then, we'll see. _Bruce thought.

"But… If _I _want to keep Cujo, then I'm gonna have to move to Happy Harbor where Mount Justice is, or go to the Watchtower which is full of adults with no-sense of humor, and live there instead of here?"

"Yes, Miss Dani." Alfred nodded.

"_But, _if I drop Cujo off at Mount Justice to be taken care of by Superboy**(1)** while he's there (And the rest of the team once it gets assembled, because it's so totally gonna happen so make up your mind already Bruce) then I can still stay at Wayne Manor?"

"Yep." Dick replied as he took a sip of his hot cocoa Alfred had made him casually, as if this wasn't one of the most important and hard (For Dani at least) decisions in the world.

"But… what about the secret identity I was already setting up and stuff?" Dani asked, trying desperately to gain some ground in this argument.

"You can still go to Gotham Academy, and you will still retain the ID of being Alfred's niece." Bruce said. "However, all of your belongings will remain at either Happy Harbor (If I do ever actually make my mind up about this whole 'Young Justice' business) or the Watchtower, depending on what happens in the next few days."

"… Can I make up my mind in a few days?" Dani asked desperately, looking down at Cujo. The dog seemed to sense his masters distress, and immediately began whining.

Alfred, Batman, and Dick all looked at her with no remorse in their eyes. Then, as one, they said: "You have until tomorrow." With that, Alfred and Bruce walked away to begin the night's patrol leaving Dick standing next to a Dani that looked ready to cry.

The girl sniffed. "You guys are so mean." She tried shooting an angry glare at Dick, but Cujo nuzzled his head against her chin making her look down at the puppy with a small, sad, smile on her face.

"Sorry, Dani. But rules are rules." Dick shrugged like it was no big deal, making a spark of anger rise up in Dani again. "When I was nine, I brought a dog back home to the cave, too. But… well, the same thing happened to me like what just happened to you." Dick smirked at Dani.

"I tried to argue with Bruce, but… eh, didn't work. Not even puppy eyes. After Bruce dropped the dog off at a shelter, I got really mad at him. Refused to go on patrol for a week. It didn't change anything, I just got really bored sitting at home, and Bruce would come back night after night not looking any swayed in his opinion." The Boy/Teen Wonder shrugged. "I just finally accepted it. And so should you."

Dani was silent for a moment. "But why did you take me to the Batcave, you and Bruce, if you were going to kick me out eventually?"

Dick raised his hands in front of him. "Hey, in our defense, we didn't know your dog would show up. Otherwise, none of this would've come up."

"But why'd you let _me _come, instead of Superboy?" Dani persisted.

Dick was contemplative for a moment. "You heard the story of why Bruce took me in, right?"

Dani nodded. "Yeah, Alfred told me."

"I guess all of us… Alfred, Bruce and I, we kind of saw the same thing in you. The same pain and loss all of had felt at one point or another. While for us it was figuratively, for you, you were literally torn from a world and place you knew by heart, and placed somewhere totally different.

"You were also lost, like a little puppy I guess? I don't know, bad analogy, but you get the point." At the end of Dick's short speech, Dani looked down again.

Then she looked Dick straight in the eye, blue against blue, two different shades but still piercing all together. "Well, Superboy's in the same boat, but with Superman acting like your name."

"Quit it with the name jokes." Dick muttered, before continuing. "And as for Bruce not taking in Superboy? I think maybe he didn't do it 'cause he was- and still _is_- trying to get Superman to suck it up and just take in Superboy. I think Bruce is waiting for a time when finally, _finally_, Superman goes to find Superboy himself.

"Bruce may be the one 'nagging' Cla- _Superman_," Dani didn't know Superman's identity yet. "To visit Superboy, but in the end it's gotta be _Superman's _decision to do so. He's the one who's gonna be taking care of Superboy, and _he's _gotta decide when he's ready for the responsibility."

Dick's tone grew bitter and harsh now. "But I don't like how Superman's just been ignoring Superboy like that. You don't just _push _people off to the side, no matter how shocking and new they are to your life. Which I guess is another reason Bruce took you in."

Dick's now intense gaze met Dani's as he started getting worked up about what he was talking about. "He's trying to prove to Superman that even though you're a stranger in more ways than one, he _still _took you in because he knew you still needed the help, just like Superboy." Dick looked away, trying to get his rising emotions under control. "Now, i think Bruce is trying to chip away at Superman's pride to get him to- just- I don't know how to word it, really."

Dick practically jumped when an unexpected hand touched his shoulder. He met up to meet Dani's blue eyes that were shining with an emotion he wasn't quite sure was.

"Don't worry, I get it." Dani smiled, before suddenly pulling him into a hug, gripping him around the neck tightly. After a moment, Cujo let out a whine of protest at being squished like that, making the two teens break away laughing.

At that moment, Cujo jumped from Dani's arms to the floor to finally stretch out his ghost limbs. At that moment, Dick spied Cujo's collar, which was flashing an odd blue. "What the heck is that?

Dani got on her knees next to her dog and hesitantly touched the collar. Immediately, the tag on it burst open in a violent flash of blue life, flinging Dani into Dick and standing the two tumbling away.

Bruce and Alfred rushed down the stairs from an upper level in the Batcave after hearing the explosion, and came upon an odd sight.

Dani was in ghost form and in a defensive stance, with Cujo sitting calmly at her side. Dick had pulled his extra utility belt from his sweatshirt sleeve and had it clipped around his waist.

The odd light from before reflected eerily off the Batcave's main computer (Or Batcomputer as Dick had dubbed it), washing the room in the blue light, making it look like the room was underwater, flashing and rippling everywhere.

Cujo's collar still lay on the floor, with the biggest mass of white light rising from it. To everyone's present shock, the white light began taking shape, forming hands… arms… a torso… and a _face…_

"_You!" _Dani cried, green eyes wide and reflecting the light like green saucers. "What are _you _doing here?"

The figure smiled. "Hello, Dani. Nice to see you too."

**…**

**Dun Dun. DUUUUUUUUUUNNNNN. Cliffy. Again, lol. 'cept this one is WAY better than the last one XD**

**So… why part two? I've gotten some PM's about people complaining about how they want to review chapter four, but _can't_, because they had reviewed the author's note that used to be there. So, Chapter 4; Part 2. You can review the last chapter here, too :D**

**(1): Dick was surprised to hear about 'Five teammates' in the end of the first episode, remember? Right before Miss Martian walked in and stuff. So if _Robin _doesn't know about Miss Martian till she shows up, _how can anybody else?_**

**At least that's my reasoning. **

**FLIA! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY, HM? :D**

_Here's what I have to say. MUST YOU TORTURE ME SO? I hate cliffhangers, and I don't know what is going to happen next! Aaaaagh! The suspense is killing me! What happens next? Tell me please!_

_And, yes, I am a bit ticked that you didn't tell me you were only posting half._

_Also, I COMMAND THAT YOU TELL ME WHO IT IS OR AT LEAST GET ME THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON! AND IF COMMANDING YOU DOESN'T WORK THEN I BEG OF YOU WHAT I SAID IN THE ABOVE!_

_Have fun reading, ya'll!_

_-Your ever-wonderful Beta, Flia Tia_

_=P_

**And remember, readers...**

**_REVIEW!_**

__**~OHA**


End file.
